


Do You Believe In Magic, Master Scientia?

by Lady_Kaie



Series: Igtober 2020 [20]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blessing, Blind Ignis Scientia, Brotherly Love, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Iggy gets his sight back, Love, M/M, Magic, Male Friendship, Other, Some Humor, Young Ignis Scientia, Young Noctis Lucis Caelum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie
Summary: Magic was for children and dreamers...Until he learned that sometimes, magic came in every day moments.  Then there were glorious blessings...
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Igtober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948411
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Do You Believe In Magic, Master Scientia?

**Author's Note:**

> Igotber 2020: Prompt 20: Magic

“Do you believe in magic, young master Ignis?” The proud King of Lucis asked as he picked up the two young boys from their courses for the morning in his brand new Regalia, just as promised. Noctis had been a bundle of energy talking about the magician who had come to class to show them masterful illusions but the elder boy had yet to say a word.

Not that it was required when his face bunched up in displeasure and his small lips all but disappeared into a fine line. When he was directly addressed, the poor child had no choice but to respond and utterly break his friend’s heart. “Of course not. Magic is mere illusion. Nothing more than a slight of hand or tricks to fool you.” As he had anticipated, Noctis whirled around in the front seat and frowned so hard he looked ready to cry. Ignis sighed. “Noctis it is alright to believe…”

“Do you believe father?” Of course if his father believed it, then it wouldn’t matter what his peer had to say.

Regis’ smile as he pulled out into traffic, Clarus’ not so subtle SUV directly behind him, and nodded. “Of course my boy.” He looked into the rearview mirror and winked at Ignis, “Magic comes in many forms… one day you’ll learn all kinds of magic.”

Noctis’ frown transformed into a beaming smile and once more the chatter started up about the fascinating tricks he had seen that day, while Ignis busied himself with the riddle that Regis had just given him.

Magic came in many forms…

But what were they?

***

The answer to such a simple answer would haunt Ignis long into his thirties but when he stopped hunting for it, he could feel it.

Magic was not in what a person could see, but what that person could feel.

The feel of it in his beloved’s smile beneath his soft fingertips or the way it molded effortlessly into his as a sweet kiss was shared for absolutely reason other than to feel the other.

That special warmth that comes from the company of friends while you all converse in the solitude of your friendship without others to intrude. 

Or the incredible sensation of peace amongst chaos and knowing that life would turn out just the way it needed to.

Magic was everywhere…

And on that first fine October morning in this the second year of light, the sound of Lady Lunafreya’s voice called the slumbering advisor into the waking world.

Behold Ignis… all that you desire…

Two bright green eyes that were unaccustomed to the light pulled open and for the first time in twelve years, darkness did not await him. What he saw for the first tiem in so long was the painfully boring white ceiling and ceiling fan whirring slowly above him. It was absolutely beautiful.

Ignis pressed a hand to his mouth to cut off the sob that was working it’s way up his throat, but he wasn’t able to hold off the others that came after the first. Twelve years…

For the first time in twelve years he was going to see the four faces that meant more to him than anything, which is why he wasn’t idle for very long on the bed. Filled with energy to see those precious people for the first time is so long, Ignis threw back the covers and rushed to get out of the house.

***

The pathways that he had walked consistently for the past two years didn’t require sight for his body knew each dip and plane of the broken sidewalk. Each crack that could trip him had been memorized. The counting of steps was rapid inside his mind now that he was running at a fast clip to get to the looming citadel up in front of him. There was no need to look upon the rebuilding crown city just yet, he would have the time to experience it with his friends and beloved later.

For now the only thing he wanted to set his sights on were smiles of those who had always known him better than he knew himself. WIth that goal in mind to push him forward even faster, the burn within his lungs was merely used as fuel to get him to those massive gilded doors all the faster where he ripped them open and came face to face with his King, settled on his throne.

***

Everyone was there…

Prompto to Noctis’ right hand side, whispering about a game undoubtedly, though their faces were nothing but serious, while Gladiolus held his position behind his King while he waited for the final citizens to leave so that they could all be dismissed to other duties.

Each morning from 8 AM to 9 AM Noctis met with his people and answered their questions and concerns to make sure that he stayed current with the state of his country and the affairs within. There are a few people lined up on the stairs waiting to see Noctis to voice have their daily discussion. Usually Ignis was a patient man, willing to wait, and never one to be as so uncouth to cut in line, but these were not ordinary circumstances and he couldn’t wait another moment!

Sprinting up the red carpeting draped down the marble stairs, he bypassed the line of people and came face to face with three stunned faces. “My King.” He replied humbly, dropping to a knee as he had always dreamed of doing before Noctis, settled on the throne where he rightfully belonged.

Noctis, Prompto and Gladiolus had watched the very disturbing sight of their close friend and comrade not only scale the stairs without difficulty, which wasn’t that startling, but also cut past the others and that was the upsetting part. For Ignis to forgo propriety meant that something was terribly terribly wrong.

Gladiolus had reached the front of Noctis’ throne before the monarch could even gain his footing and reached to take hold of his friend’s shoulders. of the top stair by the time Ignis arrived completely out of breath. Taking hold of his friend by the shoulder’s to steady him he checked the man over before finally meeting his gaze. “Iggy… what happened are you o….” Green.

Beautiful emerald green. “Ig-gy.” Gladio all but choked out, his fingers tightening over his oldest friend’s shoulder’s in an almost crippling grip. “Holy shit. You can see!” 

Noctis and Prompto almost tripped over each other in their attempt to get to their friend while the onlookers quietly backed away to give the retinue the privacy they deserved. Everyone in the city knew of Ignis’ sacrifice so while seeing him with his sight restored was a bit unnerving and left many questions unanswered, they knew that their leaders needed this moment to themselves.

Ignis turned his blurry gaze to his King who was already weeping soundlessly in front of him. Shaking hands reached out to take hold of his cheeks, those calloused fingers digging into his flesh before dropping to Noct's sides where he then offered his hand in that customary greeting they had shared as boys. "Hiya Iggy." The King broke the moment Ignis clasped hands with him and rushed right into his arms. "How?" Gladio whispered incredulously.

"Magic." The Advisor chuckled, holding tight to the dark haired man in his arms. Raven black locks were longer than he remembered and shaded a lovely slate grey.

After a long hug with Noctis and then a bone curshing one with Gladio, Ignis turned his bright green orbs on Prompto who was beet red and all but sobbing. "Ig!" Prompto fled into his friend's arms the moment a hand was held out in invitation, the blond sobbing even harder when soft fingers cascaded through his thick golden hair. How many nights had Iggy helped him sleep being cradled just like this as he mourned the loss of his best friend?

"How?" Gladio asked again since no one else could manage the words, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Lady Luna,"

"What?" Prompto gasped but Noctis just chuckled.

"Sounds about right." He had gone through his own visits with his former betrothed. A long satisfying sigh seeped from his lips as he turned to go. "Come on Iggy… time to see that girl youre going to marry."

Gladio and Prompto capped the man on either shoulder and guided him behind Noctis. "Shes beautiful Iggy,"

"A total babe," Gladio seconded.

All Ignis could do was smile. He already knew how beautiful you were… Not even his blindness would steal that knowledge from him.

**

Well he certainly might have known that the woman he lived with was a beautiful person, but as he stood outside of her classroom door, peering in at that gorgeous flustered face while she tries to clean up the room that had all but been destroyed, Ignis realized that nothing had prepared him for this moment.

This woman he was gazing at knew him in all of his insecurities and prideful moments, and now that he could see her it overwhelmed him to know that she, the woman who made his imperfections perfect, was right here in front of him for the first time in a way.

Long ago as he gazed at her gorgeous form from across a crowded bar, interest piqued by the calm aura that all but glowed in like a halo suspended above the angel that she was sitting there, amongst unworthy mortals. Bravery had consumed him somehow, someway, but nothing ever came of the moment. Instead ten years, darkness and the loss of his eyes had separated you both. 

But today this gorgeous creature he calls his own is nothing short of a Goddess…

Noctis, Gladio and Prompto are silent as Ignis clicks open the door and walks right up to the woman he has loved and will love until the end of time. A year together and ten apart has solidified that knowledge and it is as she glances up and smiles, the three men who prayed for this miracle, watch true magic unfold.

Her glittered covered hands fly to first her face, then straight to the scarred one she has memorized on those long nights when slumber eluded her as tears streak their way down her plump cheeks. Sobs choke out of the poor woman and it is as Ignis whispers, his hand cupping her full cheek, “Hello my beautiful Darling…” That the two come together for a kiss that had almost been stolen from them.

Stolen by tragedy and circumstance, but no more. Ignis had been blessed to see his beloved after having lost her and what they could have been, and she, his whole world, was finally living in the light of those all knowing green gems like she had always dreamed of doing.

“Fuck! That’s beautiful!” Gladio choked out, biting his lip as he tried hard not to sob while watching the two lover’s hold one another in their quiet moment.

“Ya!!!!” Prompto all but wailed and latched onto the larger man for comfort.

Noctis on the other hand stood and smiled.

He remembered that boy who didn’t believe in magic and he had remembered the promise that his father had made, that one day Ignis would know the wonder that magic could bring first hand.

Holding up his carbuncle charm that had been in his pocket, and was now wrapped with a necklace of moons and stars, he cast his gaze upward and whispered. “Thanks Luna.” Before he turned and shooed the others away. “Leave them be…” He chided, but not before looking back to see the man who had stood by him all of his life, smile freely for the first time in his life.

That night and for the ones to come while his sight still remained he didn’t miss a thing to the point that when the darkness came for him again, he didn’t feel the hollowness that came with it now that he had all of those beautiful images tied to his mind.

Magic…

It had taken him a while to find it, but with the blessing that had been given to him through the love of the people in his life, he knew it was real and would never question it again.


End file.
